cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maroon Economic Pact
Maroon Economic Pact We the sovereign alliances of Maroon acknowledging that economic stability is vital to health of any alliance enter into this economic pact. Membership Maroon alliances regardless of size or protectorate status are eligible for signatory status. An alliance must be approved by 75% of the signatories for membership. Should an applicant alliance be under the protection of an alliance the applicant is required to have the permission of their protectors who further agree to assume responsibility for the actions of the applicant. Leadership All signatories will delegate one member of their alliance to act as their representative. That representative will be responsible for voting on their alliances’ behalf. Signatories of this pact agree to give their votes to candidates approved by the signatories of this pact. We further agree that any changes to this treaty may be made with 75% agreement. Once a vote is called alliance have 72 hours in which to vote, failure to do so will be considered a vote to abstain. Economic Cooperation The maroon trade forum will be established and maintained by those government officials responsible for trades in each of the signatory alliances. Its purpose is to establish secure and reliable trade circles with in maroon. Signatories of this pact are encouraged to assist one another in securing technology deals that benefit the sphere as well as each other. Signatory alliances are responsible for the actions of its members and guarantee the deals arranged between signatory alliances. Non Aggression & Optional Defense Signatories of this pact agree not to engage in military action against another signatory. Furthermore, the signatories of this agreement are encouraged, but not obligated, to assist their fellow signatories in the event of war upon when requested. Cancellation In the event a signatory wishes to part ways they are required to give 72 hours notice during which time it is advisable that attempts to resolve any differences be exhausted. In order to remove an alliance from this pact 75% of the remaining signatories must be in agreement. Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *The Black Watch - Head of State *Spacing Out Man- Minister of Foreign Affairs *Goose- Minister of the Interior *Grand Emperor Brian- Minister of Defense Global Order of Darkness *Xiphosis - Dark Lord *Big Z - Lord of Diplomacy Monos Archein *Archein- KaitlinK "In Honor of Bud" *Regent- In Spades "Liquor and Whores" *Chancellor- MamaDuck *Minister of Foreign Affairs- Bronzestar :Monos Archein merged into Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations on December 08, 2010 United Sovereign Nations *Cora_McStrap, Admin Council *Desertfox, Admin Council, ಠ_ಠ *RedvsBlue999, Admin Council, known to his fans as Sig *General Argent Doom, Security General *destro, Minster of Economics *beale947, Minister of Recruitment *Fronz, Minister of the Interior *Jar Jar Binks, Minster of Foreign Affairs *rodrod, Chancellor of the Senate *Morden, Senator Supreme *T.E. Lawrence, Senator Prime Random Insanity Alliance *Delta1212 - Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Destroyer of Realities *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *DrunkWino - Triumvir of Random Insanity, wielder of the Triforce of Drunk and Hell f****ing yes Maroon *iKrolm - Head of Economics *SWAT128 - Head of Foreign Affairs *King_Srqt - HoIA and Anti-cupcake of the RIA *Dester55- Overlooked member of the RIA and Head of Assimilation Recruitment *Apophis775 - Master of Destruction, Bringer of the End The Order of Halsa *High Magistrate - Cressers69 *Triumvir of War - DLPKhorne *Triumvir of External Affairs - White Majik *Triumvir of the Interior - Lenard :''The Order of Halsa merged into the Corporation on March 23, 2010. Member nations of Through Yggdrasil's Roots Arrow of Chiron *Charis, Mila "Cuddle Monkey" Amo *Muse of Hospitality, Malkav the Madman *Muse of Battle, Tilton53 "The Destroyer" *Muse of the People, Robby619 "Extraordinary Swagger" :Arrow of Chiron merged into Monos Archein on April 2, 2009 The Templar Knights *Regent of Omerta - Grand Master *Patriot89 - Advisor *Empress Isabella - Marshal of Internal Affairs *Redneck - Marshal of Defense *AmunRa - Marshal of Foreign Affairs *Dongiovanni - Elder Council *Wiccan High Priest - Elder Council *Manussa - Elder Council *Cyphon - Elder Council *Commander Thrawn - Elder Council *Spaceruler15 - Elder Council *Alexander D. Great - Elder Council Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *Chuck Normis ~ Triumvir/Founder *Matthew Bear - Triumvir *Nathanius - Triumvir *Andy50 - Chancellor Asgaard *Lonewolfe2015, Tyr of Asgaard *Gambona, Loki of Asgaard *Mustakrakish II, Magni of Asgaard :Asgaard withdrew and moved to Black on March 20, 2010 External links *Announcement *Addition of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *Addition of Rapture *Addition of Asgaard *Addition of Soldiers of Liberty, The Brain, The Other Side, and the Republic *Addition of Angelite and The Four Horsemen *Soldiers of Liberty and The Four Horsemen merge to become Soldiers of Legion *Addition of the Immortals *Addition of the Eagle Nebula *Addition of Imperium Romanum *Addition of People's Front of Judea See also Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups Category:Maroonity Category:Maroon Economic Pact Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the United Sovereign Nations Category:Active treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Active treaties